overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ainz Ooal Gown/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers The normal amount of spells a level 100 player could learn was 300 at maximum. However, Ainz used his special ability "Dark Wisdom" to learn and memorize 718 different spells. Though his class and abilities are not suitable for PVP, Ainz Ooal Gown was a PVP/PKER guild in YGGDRASIL, proving he was well versed in fights and ambushes which has allowed him to win against players optimized in PVP many times. Because Ainz doesn't underestimate his opponents but is cautious all-around, he tends to plan out his fight before readily engaging them in combat. Ainz would make preparations first and tends to take any advantage he can in order to be one step ahead of his opponent. This includes gathering cash items, using his guild members' equipment, or buffing himself up before launching an attack on Shalltear Bloodfallen. He is also adept with useful information imparted from his fellow guild mate, Punitto Moe in regards to fighting players. As a magic caster, Ainz is already a strategist and tactician who can hold his own in battle even against a warrior. This was shown when he defeated Shalltear, who happens to be a hard counter to his necromancy and summoning skills. For a pure magic caster such as Ainz, his selection in weapons was very limited, largely to staves, daggers and the like. Although Ainz cannot used certain weapons due to his class restrictions, there was actually possible ways to bypass it. Upon discovering a hoard of treasures during his journey to the Dwarf Kingdom, Ainz was able to find a long-sword weapon imbued with some sort of magic which can waived that class restriction and let him used it. Moreover, he made modifications out of new world items such as the elemental weapon, Frost Pain to use its spell 'Icy Burst'. Simultaneously, this was while another spell like 'Perfect Warrior' was still in-effect, where he is unable to use the rest of his other remaining spells. In that form, he was also able to waived class restrictions, enabling him to equip items without suffering under any class penalties whatsoever. On the other hand, Ainz can used the mental bond with his summoned monster for orders to command them under him. Likewise, Ainz was able to sent out another type of mental command to his prototype staff, which is used to initiate the weapon's ability for offensive means in battle. Similar to natives like Clementine in the New World, he is also capable of releasing 'Fireball' or acid-type element spells from a weapon such as the stilettos only if magic casters like Fluder were to cast it with their own magic. In direct close combat physically, Ainz relied on his prior knowledge and battle experience from YGGDRASIL to fend off the New World natives and their martial art skills. Yet at the same time, cultivating and gaining new knowledge plus experience based on his encounter with Gazef Stronoff and Clementine since then as a front-line fighter. Currently, he has been having an ongoing training under Cocytus as a warrior then putting that practice to test through fighting the workers. Such efforts was also shown during Ainz's battle against the Martial Lord by including the usage of his other abilities like Despair Auras or Negative Touch. As a level 100 mage, Ainz was quite confident that in terms of stats, skills and even tactics, he estimated himself to be closely the equivalent of a level 33 warrior in comparison. Whereas, after using 'Perfect Warrior' spell to turn into a level 100 warrior, Ainz's stats far outstripped Shalltear, who was not a pure warrior. In exchange for all of his magic caster's abilities, this transformation would grant him overwhelming physical might and prowess as a level 100 warrior, but without magic or class skills. Overlord Bonus Abilities * Competence in Evil Language * Create High Tier Undead (4/day): Ainz can create both a Eyeball Corpse and Pale Rider by using this ability. If Ainz were to use his experience points, he can even create level 90 monsters. (Overlord Wiseman / Grim Reaper Thanatos). * Create Middle Tier Undead (12/day): Ainz created Death Knight, Jack the Ripper and Corpse Collector by using this ability. * Create Low Tier Undead (20/day): Ainz can create both a Wraith, Skeleton and Bone Vulture by using this ability. * Dark Soul * Dark Wisdom: Allows Ainz to increase the amount of spells one can learn by experiencing a sacrifice-ritual event. He is also able to steal spells from dead corpses with Dark Wisdom. * Despair Aura I: Has a chance of causing Fear. Fear referred to an abnormal status of being afraid, which inflicted a penalty to all actions. Besides inflicting fear, it could reduce the stats of its victims. Normally, it would not have an effect on the level 100 NPCs, but when equipped with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, its effect had been strengthened. * Despair Aura II: Has a chance of causing Panic. Panic was a more severe version of Fear, caused by stacking additional Fear effects on each other. Anyone afflicted by that status would want to flee the ability user at all costs ― in other words, they would be unable to take any combat-related actions against that person. * Despair Aura III: Has a chance of causing Confusion. This can only happen unless the target does not have any recovery measures prepare. * Despair Aura IV: Has a chance of causing Insanity. Insanity was an extremely annoying bad status, being a permanent version of Confusion. It could not be removed without magic from a third party. * Despair Aura V: Has a chance of causing Instant Death. * Acid, Electric, Ice Invalidation * High Tier Repel Resistance III * High Tier Magic Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low level attacks (below level 60). * Immortal Blessing: Can sense other undead beings. * Negative Touch: Deals negative-type damage to the object being touched, attacked, or skill-attacked by Ainz. Acquired by Elder Lich level up. Can toggle On/Off. * Negative Guard * Negative Blessing * Status Damage Ⅳ * Slashing Weapon Resistance V * Strengthened Magic Vision: See Through. * Piercing Weapon Resistance V Basic Undead Race Traits * Critical Hit Invalid * Dark Vision * Doubled damage by Fire * Energy Drain Invalid * Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Ineffective Mental Function * Necromancy Resistance * Physical Penalty Resistance * Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid * Positive, Light, Holy Weakness Ⅳ * Recover by Negative Energy * Status Damage Invalid * Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area * Striking Weapon Weakness Ⅴ Super-Tier Magics * Creation: Changes field effect. * Fallen Down: Calls down a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to undead-type enemy. * Iä Shub-Niggurath: Summons a black cyclone and kills everything in the area. The victims are sacrificed to summon monsters over level 90, "Dark Young". The number of summoned dark young is proportional to the total number of sacrifices. * Wish Upon A Star: Consumes caster's experience points to grant a wish. Ainz used this spell by using a special item, but he said that he has also learned the spell. * Pantheon: Summons 6 level 80, "Cherubims Gate Keeper" through the use of Super-Tier, holy-type magic under his command. Normal Spells * Absorption * All Appraisal Magic Item: Using this spell allows one to learn about the effects of an item. * Anti-Life Cocoon * Anti-Information Magic Wall: It is a type of spell that prevent surveillance by others. * Astral Smite: Attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Black Hole: Magic that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside. * Bless of Magic Caster * Body of Effulgent Beryl: A 10th-Tier spell that reduces strike-type damage. If the user reactivate this spell during duration, it negates single strike-type attack. * Burst * Charm Person * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to 'Invisibility'. Ainz would be completely invisible to anyone unless they used specialized magic to see him. The highest-ranked undead could even see through this spell's effect. * Conflict Karma * Control Amnesia: 10th-Tier spell. Controls memory of target. * Create Fortress: A 10th-Tier spell that summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air. In YGGDRASIL, anyone on the same team could open those doors with a touch. All others would have to break them down. * Create Greater Item: This spell creates magically-made equipment for a magic caster like Momonga to be able to equip it freely. * Cry of the Banshee: Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with his special skill to widen AOE. * Cure Poison * Delay Magic: True Death: A ninth-tier spell, which invalidates the effect of lower-tier resurrection magic. * Delay Teleportation: A spell that can briefly hinder teleportation effects that had their destination near the caster, buying them several seconds of time, which the caster would typically use to flee or prepare an attack. In addition, the spell also informed the caster of how many beings would be teleporting into their vicinity. Its effective against Greater Teleportation. * Discern Enemy: This spell allows the user to identify the enemy's estimated level. * Distant Vision: A spell that would display what it saw on a flat, magical screen. The screen could also be expanded or shrunken at will. * Draconic Power * Dragon Lightning: Shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out it target. * Drifting Master Mine: A mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter it's range. * Explosive Land Mine: A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. Through Triple Maximize Magic, it can create three large explosions. * Explosion * Extend Magic - Bless of Titania: A ninth-tier spell that summoned forth a tiny fairy. * Extend Magic - Lead of Yatagarasu: A ninth-tier spell that created a three-legged crow. * False Data: Life: Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP. * Focus Magic: A seventh-tier spell that can be used on an ally. * Fireball: Shoots out a big ball of fire that burns it's target. * Fly: Gives the caster the ability to fly. * Freedom * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. * Grasp Heart: 9th-Tier spell. Kills the target instantly, if the target resists, the target becomes stupefied. This is said by Ainz to be his favorite spell. * Gravity Maelstrom: A spiraling black ball of gravity. Ainz uses a Maximize Magic type through it. * Greater Break Item: This spell is seemingly capable of destroying a magical item. * Greater Full Potential * Greater Hardening * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal: This spell released three magic circles, each firing 30 shots of white arrows of light, for a combined volley of 90 shots. * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Rejection: Cancels Greater Summon. * Greater Resistance * Greater Teleportation * Greater Thunder: When using Triple Maximize Magic with this spell, three enormous thunderbolts are created and fused from multiple strands of lightning that can pierce through their target. * Haste * Heavenly Aura * Hell Flame: This spell shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Hold of Ribs: A spell that restricts a target's movement with bones and can deeply piece it through their flesh. * Indomitability * Infinity Wall * Life Essence * Magic Arrow: Shoots out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. Ainz also used this spell with Triple Maximize Magic. * Magic Boost * Magic Caster's Blessing * Magic Ward: Holy * Mana Essence: Identifies MP of the target. * Mantle of Chaos * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy. * Meteor Fall * Napalm * Negative Burst: Sent out a burst of negative sphere of energy from around the caster's body. * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. It was incredibly difficult to destroy a sword made of magic with a physical attack. By using "Triple Maximize Magic", Ainz can summoned about three swords that gave off a black light while floating in midair. * Paralysis * Paranormal Intuition * Penetrate Up * Perfect Unknowable: It erased one's traces and sounds, making the magic caster very difficult to detect if they did not have very high-level thief-type job classes. * Perfect Warrior: A transformation type of spell that allows Ainz to become a level 100 warrior imperfectly in comparison to the original, converting from his magic caster stats to warrior stats with no class skills or abilities. While in this form, he can now bypass class restrictions such as being able to use Touch Me's World Champion armor without penalty. This would also include freely utilizing any weapons and its abilities during his fight with Shalltear. As a result of the transformation, the spell does come with another cost, where he is unable to use neither of his magic or spells during the duration of that time period. More so, sustaining the transformation spell and other magic would both lower his mana and mana recovery rates to zero. However, he make up for this weakness by summoning elemental weapons stored within his pocket dimension like Frost Pain Modified, etc and then throwing it at his target to initiate a spell. * Rabbit Ears * Reality Slash: A tenth-tier spell that is top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. By using "Triple Maximize Magic," Ainz creates three attacks that slashed space itself. * Repel Undeath: A spell that create a barrier to ward off low-level undead. * See Through * Sense Enemy * Sensor Boost * Silent Time Stop: No attacks would work while time was stopped. * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50 meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. * Thousand Bone Lance: A spell that throws an uncountable amount of bone spears at the target. * Time Stop: Time magic that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * Touch of Undead * True Dark: Deals none-type damage with darkness. * Undeath Slave Sight: A spell used on the skeleton. A small window appeared in the corner of Momonga’s field of vision, allowing him to see through the skeleton’s eye sockets. * Ultimate Disturb: A tenth-tier spell that increases an ally's magic resistance rapidly, at the price of wrecking their ability to cast spells. * Wall of Protection from Arrows * Wall of Skeleton: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. * Widen Magic - Complete Vision: A spell that could pierce and see through the fog up to a distance of 200 meters ahead of him. Special Skill * The Goal of All Life is Death: This special skill is one of Ainz's most powerful abilities and comes from the Eclipse class, which is one of the hardest classes to get because it requires the overlord class with spells specialized in necromancy and instant death type magics. The Eclipse class lets the user become a true lord of death, a life consuming Eclipse. This special skill delays other instant death type spells for 12 seconds. However, it strengthens the instant death effect of spells and skills to the point where even those with complete immunity were killed. Ainz used this special skill with '(Widen) Cry of the Banshee', and it killed everything in 200 meter. The cooldown of this special skill is 100 hours duration. It's not possible to resist death spells enhanced by this special skill unless one uses either an item or skill, causing them to be revived before the 12 seconds mark. * Unnamed Skill: While Ainz could only create upper-tier undead four times a day, he has a special skill that can divided those up into two uses. As a result, he could make undead of roughly level 90 from various kinds such as the thief-type Eternal Deaths, or sensory-focused Eyeball types. In other words, this special skill alone allows him to summon forth 2 level 90 undeads like "Eternal Death" under his command. Apparently, this special skill was also capable of enhancing his undead creation skills through the use of a dark ritual similar to one of his bonus abilities called "Dark Wisdom" due to being an Overlord. Summons High Tier Undead * Death Emperor (デス・エンペラー) * Death Empress (デス・エンプレス) * Eternal Death * Eyeball Corpses * Grim Reaper Thanatos * Overlord Wiseman * Pale Rider Middle Tier Undead * Corpse Collector * Death Knight * Elder Lich * Jack the Ripper * Soul Eater Low Tier Undead * Bone Vulture * Skeleton * Wraith Spirits * Primal Air Elemental * Primal Earth Elemental * Primal Fire Elemental * Primal Star Elemental * Primal Water Elemental Other Summons * Cherubim Gatekeeper * Dark Young * Death Cavalier * Undead Lieutenant Main Equipment * 10 Rings class: Each of the ring is imbued with a different power. ** Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown class artifact: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. ** Shooting Star class artifact: Allows user to activate over-class magic, "Wish Upon a Star" three times without consuming experience. ** Ring that allows user to revive with little loss of exp. ** Ring that protects user from detection by all kinds of divination-type magic. ** Ring that protects user from behavior disturbance. * Boots class: * Circlet class: * Cloak class: It has a Chaotic Aura Effect, causing a rippling dark red aura to rise from the feet, an aura that felt turbulent and sinister. * Gauntlet class: * Necklace class: * Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown Weapon: This artificial weapon spews out a vortex of dark red aura when held. Sometimes it would form the face of a human in agony and crumbles away. It was so vivid that it felt as though you could hear their voices of pain. The staff has seven snakes engraved in it with gems of Divine class artifact. Each with a unique ability and the power to summon monsters level 85 and above once a day. Because it belongs to an entire series of items, after the complete collection, one can display its immense power. The Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown spent tremendous perseverance and time to complete the entire collection. In fact, one member of the guild wanted to give up on the idea during the collection. It became the symbol of power for Ainz Ooal Gown. * Unnamed World Class Item: With versatile means, Ainz possessed a World-Class Item that happens to possess many different powers to choose from and use. For example, one of these powers was very effective against Dragons. Dark Warrior Equipment Under his Adventurer Persona as a warrior, all of the items he is equipped with are relic-class items, two tiers lower than Ainz's main gear. Though his technique are rather rough and he doesn't use any martial arts at all, his great power doesn't seem to have problem with that. However, Ainz's fighting style became a lot more skill with dual wielding two great swords than ever before upon using the spell, "Perfect Warrior". His other alias Momon, "Dark Hero", he was look upon by the adventurers and workers as someone who has tremendous physical ability and can fight on even grounds against a devil of difficulty level 200+ (Jaldabaoth). * Full Body Metal Armor: This pure suit of black plate armor is created for his Adventurer Persona "Momon the Dark Hero" by the spell, "Create Greater Item" and has many other requirements. The armor's hardness is said to be compared to Adamantium. * Twin Great Sword: The two swords are created by the spell "Create Greater Item" for his Adventurer Persona primarily, wielding one in each hand for melee combat as a warrior for dual wielding. Because it's Ainz who created them for close combat, however, he can also additionally used the swords for throwing as a long-ranged projectile weapon and then making a new one appear. * Black Belt * Black Widow Spider Clothes * Crown of Mental Barriers * Haste Boots * Járngreipr: A common item that improves the user's strength. It is used by Ainz Ooal Gown members only to cover up their hands. * Nemean Lion * Sure Hit Glasses * Necroplasmic Mantle: The red cape his Adventurer Persona is seen wearing around his neck. While so, it was inspired by an anti-hero from American comics. Other Equipment * Mask of Envy: A YGGDRASIL holiday item awarded to those, who logged in on time during the day of Christmas Eve between 7AM and 10PM and played for over two hours. Unfortunately, this item is useless in battle, providing no special effects although it provided him a guise to conceal his undead appearance. * [[Frost Pain|'Frost Pain Modified']]: Upon making modifications with the original weapon, Ainz under his Adventurer Persona was able to summon this weapon from pocket dimension to aid him in his battle against Demiurge. As this weapon is much stronger than the original replica, it's power was seen to be greater enough to even suppress Demiurge's hellfire effect for a moment. This lets Ainz use a high-level spell three times a day, but without the special abilities to power it up. * Prototype Staff: A type of staff used by Ainz for physical attacks. It was a weapon he had made as a prototype in YGGDRASIL, but which had ended up unused until fighting the Martial Lord. Since it was something he had used a long time ago, it was not very strong. In addition, the prototype staff has an ability, where it can also send out flames emerging around the staff. * Stilettos: Upon looting Clementine's equipment right after her death, Ainz begins to wield four of this piercing weapons at the imperial arena. He has shown to utilize one of them skillfully against the martial lord before defeating him. There was also spells from Fluder enchanted into these weapons for Ainz to use. Consumable Items * Horn of the Goblin General: When blown, summons a goblin troop which consists of twelve goblin soldiers, two goblin archers, one goblin mage, one goblin cleric, two goblin wolf riders, and one goblin leader. He gave away a pair of this item to Enri for the sake of protection she can use to defend herself. * Minor Healing Potion: For an undead creature, a healing potion is lethal poison, however, Ainz keeps them in reserve for emergencies. * Resurrection Wand: This magic item is able to fully restore a dead target back to life. * Cash Shop Items Trivia * Because of going for the Overlord race class, he had to take a bit of an RPG approach to the game by focusing on classes and skills that was specifically involved with death magic. This meant as he didn't focus on pure combat magic as much as other Magic Casters, he was actually weaker than other magic caster in actual combat. Ainz was compared to other players actually in the lower ranking or at best medium ranked in power among the upper tier magic casters. Due to having on all purely divine equipment, Ainz was seen as a lot stronger and was much higher in ranking then he otherwise would have been. His skill as a player aside, Ainz’s character could only be considered to be in the upper portion of the middle tier of all players. * Since Momonga used the special ability of a magic item, he could wear rings on his entire hand and use all their abilities as well. He was not only considered special in YGGDRASIL, he was known as one of the best ability users on the server. * Although its effects weren't to this extent in YGGDRASIL, one of Ainz's special skills The Goal of All Life is Death used in the New World was proven to be more effective. Thus, the air that was devoid of life died and turned the 200 meter area into a space where breathing air became impossible as well as the land dying too. At the same time, the terrains surrounding Ainz was also instantly turned into a desert. If there had been a person within that area who needed to breathe in order to live, the dead air would have contaminated the lungs and ended its life. It was also the reason why even inanimate objects like the air and land had died. In the new world, it was much more clearly pronounced in the form of granting ‘Death’ to all equally. * Unlike YGGDRASIL but in the New World, Ainz can summon a permanent undead through the use of a corpse or any parts from its body alone. However, this doesn't seem to work with a spell like Iä Shub-Niggurath, which uses the living as sacrifices for summoning Dark Young temporarily. * With real life experiences, Ainz uses his business skills from the times spent being a former salary man to better manage the Sorcerer Kingdom similarly to a company he has worked under before. It is what helped him make good negotiable trade deals with the Adventurer's Guild and the Dwarf Kingdom, where he has manage to secure them successfully. Gallery Category:Spells and Skills